


Kicks at Route 66

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Sam, First Kiss, M/M, Shotgunning, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam/Brady. First time they meet. Sam needs some extra cash whilst at Stanford, so he's started working shifts at a local bar in the evenings. That bar just so happens to be Brady's favourite place to go, and so what if he's ignoring all his friends to flirt with the hot bartender? At least he might get a kiss at the end of the night.</p><p>Crossposted at my tumblr. Thanks for the prompt Danii! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicks at Route 66

Friday night and Route 66 is buzzing like always. Brady’s at a sticky high top with Rob and Lauren, trying to be subtle about checking out the new bartender while pretending to listen to the story Lauren’s telling. The guy is cute, from the glimpses Brady’s gotten so far. Tall, brunette, killer smile…

"-and then we kicked you off you’re stool cause you’re a chump," Lauren says, grinning.

"I-what?" he blinks at her in confusion, 

"Jerk," Robby laughs "go get us more drinks. And quit drooling over the new guy." 

Brady slides off his stool with a huff and heading up to the bar, resting on his elbows as he watches the bartender mix drinks for two giggling co-eds. He flashes them a smile as he slides their drinks across the bar, and Jesus the guy’s got dimples, too. 

"What can I getcha?" he says, turning his attention to Brady, and Brady has to clear his throat to ask for their beers. The guy pops the tops fast, accepting Brady’s cash and tip with a grin before moving on. Reluctantly, Brady returns to their table with the drinks, forcing himself to pay attention to the conversation. 

Luckily for him, the DJ finally gets rolling and Lauren drags Rob out onto the dance floor, letting Brady wave off their attempts to take him along. He downs the last of his beer, and sidles up to the bar again. There’s an empty stool in the far corner, and he slips into it, waiting for the new guy to come back around. 

“‘Nother beer?” 

Brady nods and accepts the drink carefully. The new guy leans back against the shelf behind him, taking a chance to relax before more people come up to order. 

"How long you worked here?" Brady finally pipes up to ask. "I haven’t seen you before."

"Started Monday," the guy answers. "Name’s Sam."

"Brady," he offers, shaking the guys hand. "What’s your major?"

They chat between customers, Brady a little smug when he notices Sam brushing off the advances being made on him so he can continue talking to Brady. A pop song comes blaring over the speakers, and Sam wrinkles his nose. “Chad! Break?” Sam yells over the music to the guy at the other end of the bar. Chad bobs his head in agreement, and Sam signals Brady to follow him, to Brady’s surprise.

He scans the dance floor, but Lauren is still going strong with Rob in tow, so Brady follows Sam out. The alley is half lit but empty, and Sam’s fishing a pack of smokes out of his jean pockets. He offers the pack to Brady, who takes one with only a little hesitation. 

The first inhale burns, though, and he coughs. “Fucking menthols, really?” 

Sam grins and shrugs, looking only a little guilty. “Can’t help it. They’re ah, they’re what my brother smoked. Bad habits and all.” 

"I guess," Brady laughs, trying another drag with not much more success. 

" …Want some help with that?" Sam’s voice is a little lower, eyes a little dark when Brady looks at him, but he nods anyway. He’s startled a bit when Sam shoves him up against the walk, and he gulps nervously. 

"Sam?" 

Sam shushes him and takes a drag of his cigarette, pressing his slightly open mouth against Brady’s. Brady breathes in the smoke, pulling away enough to exhale before his lips are back on Sam’s. He’s panting when Sam breaks the kiss, and Sam huffs a laugh when Brady chases after his mouth. 

"I gotta head back in," Sam murmurs. Brady follows him back in, only to find Rob and Lauren looking for him. They’re dragging him off to the next bar, and he shoots Sam a half smile as he leaves, feeling slightly cheated. That feeling vanishes, though, when he goes to pay for his next drink only to pull out a folded napkin. 

 _Call me,_ it says, with a phone number next to it. Brady grins to himself and tucks the napkin into his wallet.


End file.
